Stolen Souls
by raia51483
Summary: A story based on one of my drawings.Somewhat like vampire knight.Two twins that were born on the night of a lunar eclipse that have the power to transform into wolves are taken in by a chairman of a school.....and so the story begins.My first story.
1. Prolouge

**'Words in bold mean talking through telepathy.'**

Prologue

It was a typical day in the Moon valley, the clouds drifting endlessly across the sky. The wind in the tress whispering a gentle melody as two teens, twins, came out of the woods. The girl had green hair with blue tipped ends with some of her hair was spiked and the rest drifting across her face, her eyes matched the color of the sky, but had small crescent moons as her pupils, and her skin was as pale as the clouds. Her twin brother was pretty much the opposite of her, with blue hair with green tipped ends all in a big spiky disarray; his eyes matched the color of the sky when the sun sets, and the same pale skin as his sister.

"Still no match for me in running, little brother," the girl stated while laughing.

"Oh hush, you're only older by a few minutes, and that one was a close race!"

"Sure, sure whatever you say."

The boy growled, "Race you back,"

"You're on!"

The two teens became shorter, their nose and mouth elongated into a muzzle and their teeth became longer. Hair was replaced by fur and arms were replaced by front legs, a tail grew, and when the transformation was done all that was left were two wolves, a black one and a silver one. The black one had the same eyes as the boy and was slightly larger than the silver wolf while the silver wolf was slightly thinner and had longer legs.

'**Don't forget that you also have longer legs.'**

'**So what, you're bigger!'**

The twins bickered along their telepathic link and didn't notice a figure moving towards them.

"Why hello, wolf twins, you two youngsters are quite the gossip in this valley."

The black wolf snarled at the stranger and moved in front of his sister, who barked at him.

"Now, now there's no need to be that way, little wolf boy, I just came to invite you to our academy."

The silver wolf stepped forward and morphed back to her original state.

"What academy might this be?"

"It's the Blood Academy for magically inclined creatures, such as your selves."

"Blood Academy, that place is for vampires and soulless ones." The boy spat. The man chuckled and looked at the twins,

"And where are your parents might I ask?"

The teens flinched and then bowed their heads, "We have none, father died slaying a vampire, and mother" the girl didn't finish for she started crying.

"Mother became a soulless." The boy said in a monotone voice.

The girl sniffed then finished her brother's sentence by adding "She died shortly after, she didn't want to not be able to love her children, and so she left us not to long ago."

The man looked at the poor teens wishing he cold somehow help them, "Come with me young ones, you can be the guards at our school, we'll be starting a new school year soon and we'll be adding humans in for a sun class and the vampires and soulless ones at a moon class."

The teens morphed back and followed the man somberly, little did they know that another being was watching the entire scene and was following them, for the man they were with, was not the only one who wanted their uniqueness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a year since that fateful day, the day the wolf twins were taken in by Darien, the chairman of Blood Academy, now known as Wing Academy. Darien later found that the twin's names were Myra Wing and Terran Wing and so renamed the school with their last name so that the name wasn't as intimidating as Blood Academy. The twins were never seen, and so no one knew about them, they never had class but were instead taught by Darien, but perhaps it would be better if it were Myra and Terran telling the story.

I look over at Terran as we run our usual route around the school, no problems so far, this has been pretty boring these past few days. The humans have yet to learn of the moon class's existence so until then, there's no need for us to be in school. I lift my nose to the east; a sickly sweet scent is coming from that direction.

'**Shall we check it out, Terran?'**

'**Might as well, lord knows we'll be scolded if we don't.'**

After my telepathic conversation with my brother, we head east following the scent we recognized as a vampire. We stop a few meters away and morph back into human form; our clothes consisted of shorts and a casual tee, not the school uniform.

"What's a vampire doing so far from school?" I ask the boy in front of us. He whips around with a startled look on his face; he doesn't know we aren't human so I imagine he must be.

"How do you know I'm a vampire?" He asks, his smooth velvet voice sounded like a stream running over river rocks.

"Don't worry 'bout it, we aren't human either." Terran answered for me.

"You aren't soulless and your not a vampire, so what are you?"

"We're wolf twins, quite rare, but we're from Moon Valley." I replied.

"Wolf twins, eh?" He started, "I heard that wolf _twins _are only born on the day of a lunar eclipse."

"What's your point?" Terran and I ask simultaneously.

"What's my point?" He laughed, "My point is, is that the two of you are strong magical beings."

"So?" I stated.

The vampire laughed," I like your attitude, wolf girl, so what's your name?"

"She'll give you hers once you give us yours." Terran snarled, I sighed, little brother and his protectiveness.

"No need to snap, protective wolf brother, but my name is Ayden."

"Ayden, huh, my name is Myra, and this overprotective fool is my twin, Terran."

Ayden laughed and then looked at me," So what brings the wolf twins to Wing Academy?"

"The chairman is our adoptive father, he home schools us so nobody learns of our existence."

Terran snorted, "Looks like we have to go to school now, Myra I'm gonna phase back 'kay?"

"Sure, do what you must." Ayden watched with interest as my brother phased back to the black wolf with deep maroon eyes.

'**Myra, there's a strange scent to the north, farther away from school but still; should we check it out?'**

'**Yeah, give me a minute I'll tell Ayden.'**

I laughed when my brother made a soft barking noise and I knew he was muttering something to himself.

"Oh, sorry Ayden, I have to phase back as well, there's a strange scent to the north and Terran doesn't recognize it so we have to check it out."

"It's fine, but do you mind if I come with?"

"Nope, we might need someone to give us information on whatever it is anyway!" I said cheerfully, then phased back and giggled slightly; it came out as a grunting noise, and then started heading north. We kept the pace steady, and Ayden had no trouble keeping up with us, guess it would be easy if you're a vampire. My gaze shifted over to Ayden, I hadn't had much time to study him before but now that we were running, I guess I could. His eyes are a strange silvery blue color which fits perfectly with his honey brown hair which was in a mess, much like my brother's hair in human form now that I think 'bout it. His skin is pale, like ours but slightly darker; he probably goes in the sun a lot when there are no humans around.

'**Myra, pay attention, you're the alpha remember?'**

'**Yeah, yeah no need to remind me, I was just studying our new found ally.'**

He snorted, **'Ally? Myra, he's a vampire, they don't make allies!'**

'**He's different Terran! You can tell by the way he acts!'**

'**Whatever, you're the alpha I go by your decisions, even if they are bad.'**

That wasn't fair, but I guess I deserve it. He's my brother; he's just trying to protect me. The scent was stronger now; we'd probably been running for about fifteen minutes. I flicked my ear signaling Terran to phase and once we did we headed into the clearing where our target was.

"Hey vampire, what is that thing?" Terran asked. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness to use Ayden's name, but didn't comment since my curiosity got the better of me. The thing was basically a big black hooded figure, the cloak was torn on the ends and where there should've been a body was just air.

"That, my lupine friend, is a soul eater."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared at the vampire that my sister knew as Ayden, "A soul eater?"

"Did you think soulless were born that way?"

"No, but still," I turned to Myra.

She looked at me, I could see the fact that she was scared, who wouldn't be? If you were face to face with a creature that caused your mother's death, "Hey, Myra, calm down, it'll be alright." She looked at me and nodded,

"Thanks, Terry, it's just so weird."

I just nodded, it's been so long since she called me by my nickname, and it was good to hear it again.

"Myra, Terran, sorry to interrupt the big emotional family time, but we have a problem."

I snapped my attention back to Ayden, "So how do we beat it?"

"Give me a minute, I need to remember."

I felt my jaw drop, "You what?!"

"Terran, watch out!"

I yelped as my sister did a split second phase and pushed me out of the way of the oncoming soul eater, but in the process left her wolf self open to it. I watched in horror as the soul eater wrapped part of its cloak around my sister and start to eat her soul; as I watched I saw that as it was eating it looked as though a ghostly sleeping human Myra was being sucked into that endless darkness. Shooting pain then coursed through my body and I felt as though my OWN soul was being eaten, wait, Myra and I are twins, you eat ones soul you eat the others. I screamed in agony, and I'm guessing Ayden heard this because then the pain subsided. I watched as the vampire took a black sword and slashed through the soul eater wounding it and sending it fleeing.

"Myra, are you alright?" Both of us screamed in her general direction.

I hobbled over to where her body lay limp and if possible, paler then before. My legs were still weak and seeing my sister in that condition made it no better. I collapsed on the ground next to her and just stared into her sleeping face. The face that was usually smiling or making me laugh, the face of my beloved sister and alpha, it was so strange, just seeing her lying there a look of total serenity on her face.

"Myra?" I turned my head to the honey haired vampire beside me.

"Why isn't she waking?" When the vampire looked up at me his eyes went wide with shock.

"I-I thought she was the one who's soul was being taken." I looked at him with a look of total confusion one my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Y-your eyes- I mean eye, it looks like that of a soulless."

"Eye, but it thought both eyes were hollow if you're a soulless?"

We shifted our attention back to Myra as she phased back to human form. "Terran, did you feel the pain as well?" Her voice was still the same as always, not the dead monotone of a soulless.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be a soulless?"

"Um, no, I asked dad 'bout that," she stated blinking her new eyes, one a hollow sky blue with no pupil, the other the same color but with a waxing crescent moon pupil, "And he said that since we're twins and all, if someone tries to take my soul they only get half, but if they get to you and me, they get two souls, because half of my soul and half of your soul makes one and vice versa."

"So, then what your saying is that a soul eater can only get your soul if they eat his soul AND your soul?" Ayden asked.

"Exactly, but dad also said that since we're wolf twins it affects differently from human twins, like the fact that we're both still normal but have the appearance of half-soulless ones." I stared blankly at my sister and Ayden, this conversation was really confusing. I became even more confused when Myra started laughing.

"What's so funny My?" I asked using my sister's nickname.

"Your expression, it's so cute and innocent!" She finished her sentence then started rolling around laughing where she was lying. Seeing her laugh so hard she was crying made me laugh too and then even Ayden's musical laugh joined in. Maybe Myra was right, maybe this vampire was different.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked my brother. He lifted his head and looked at me smiling. It still startled me when his eyes no longer had the waning crescent moon pupils, instead only his right eye did. His left eye was just an empty, hollow, deep maroon color.

"Just thinking 'bout how we have to start school tomorrow," He said it so calmly. I tripped and fell; he rushed over and looked over me concerned.

"You still haven't recovered from your attack?"

"No, no, I just forgot we have school tomorrow." Now it was HIS turn to fall. I laughed as he got up and scratched his head then walked away muttering something about girls being so forgetful. I laughed as I returned to my room, when I got there I got into my pajamas and took out my school uniform. I sighed; I don't exactly like the uniform. Maybe I can ask Darien if Terran and I can modify ours to let students know that we're guardians. I stood up and went out the door, when I was about to knock on Darien's door Ayden came out.

"Ayden, what are you doing here?!"

"Just talking to Darien about you and your twin" He chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow, but he's in the moon class, I'm in the sun class so how will he see me? I knocked on the door and went in.

"Ayden is a friend of yours then?" Darien's eerie voice came from the window. He was standing there watching the stars, his gray hair tied into a horsetail and his ever present glasses on his nose bridge made me want to flick them off.

"Yes, can you please take off your glasses," I whined, "Sometimes I swear you wear them just to annoy me!"

Darien laughed, "Yes, yes again with the glasses complaint."

"Seriously, dad you know you don't need the glasses."

"I know, but that isn't the point to your visit is it?"

"No, it's not," I tilted my head to the side, "Can I please make modifications to my uniform?"

Darien fell on the floor howling with laughter and Terran came in wondering what the commotion was about. I looked at him and sighed, **'The old man will never change.'**

'**Why is he on the floor laughing?'**

'**I asked if we can modify our uniforms.'**

Terran laughed a little, **'And this was his reaction?'**

'**Obviously, I think he's overdoing it though.'**

"You two aren't talking about me are you?"

"Nope course not!" Terran replied cheekily. His hair was still soaked from the shower and he obviously was rushing since all he has on are pajama pants.

"Terran, you realize that you forgot a shirt, right?"

"Yeah, but you're my sister."

"I'm still a girl; you shouldn't walk around without a shirt, what if some human girl barged in right now?"

Speak of the devil, one came in. When she saw my brother, heat filled her face immediately, damn, I didn't know he would have that affect on a girl. Sure, he's toned and all but still he's just a spunky immature kid, wait, he's my brother; of course I would think that.

"Chairman Darien, did you know that were people in a class at night?"

"Yes, in fact I did."

"Why did you keep them a secret, they're so gorgeous!"

That's exactly why, I thought to myself, that and the fact that they'll drink your blood. The girl then turned to us, "Are they in the moon class?"

"No, they are my adopted children, Myra Wolf and Terran Wolf."

"Will they be attending our class?"

"Yes, but they will be known as supervisors to make sure the sun class does not swarm the moon class."

"I see," she examined us, "Are you twins?"

"Of course," we answered simultaneously, "We would be identical but some how one became a boy and the other a girl." We said it at the exact same time in the exact same way leading each other by telepathic link.

"Huh, so then you're from the same egg?"

"Yeah, guess you could say that," I answered smiling.

"Your eyes are so strange, one has no pupil and the other has a waxing or waning crescent moon, the funny part is where one has a hollow eye the other has a pupil." She giggled at her observation. I groaned, so its one of THOSE girls.

"Yes, well, I think my children had enough questioning for the night, don't you, Destry?"

"Oh, well I guess I'll go then." She waved to me and smiled she looked at Terran blushed, smiled and said a quick 'night.'

"Well aren't you the ladies man?"

"Ha ha very funny, Myra," He left the room muttering, again, something about stupid sisters.

"Well then, I'm off to work on our uniforms, night dad!"

I skipped off to my room to work on the uniforms, I took my brothers first. I thought about what he normally wore and decided to leave the pants alone, they were a pair of dark blue jeans after all. I set to work on his long sleeved collared shirt, I cut the sleeves then sewed the ends so it wouldn't be all stringy and falling apart. I went to the jacket and took off the collar replacing it with a hood; he'll thank me for it later. I then cut the sleeves to the elbow knowing him he'd rip it to his elbow so why not do it now? Satisfied with my work I moved onto my uniform.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was woken up; rudely I might add, by an extremely hyper Myra. I was in the middle of having a good dream when all of a sudden Myra pounced on me saying I HAVE to get up. I groaned as I sat up, then I snuck a peek at my sister. My eyes flew open THAT is MY SISTER?! She'd taken the school collard shirt, cut off the collar and turned it into a tank top cut the jacket sleeves past her elbows, then somehow managed to turn the skirt into a pair of shorts. To finish it off, she cut the stockings into leggings and used her SNEAKERS instead of DRESS SHOES.

"MYRA LEANNE WING, you're crazy!"

"Yeah, yeah you should be happy I'm not a little miss prissy though."

I shrugged, she has a point. She threw a clothes bag at me,

"Designed it to fit you and only you," She smirked, "Enjoy."

I watched as she skipped out the room saying breakfast was ready then I opened the bag. Nice job, My, I have to say it fits me perfectly. I shrugged on my uniform and headed downstairs.

"So, dad, like her modifications?"

"Yes, actually, it suits you guys, since you'll be supervisors and all."

He'd explained to us our jobs last night, and I have to say I might actually enjoy it.

"Oh, and wear these armbands, they'll let the teachers know that you have special permission to leave class early."

I took my band and observed it; it was the school logo, a wing with a solar eclipse design. I watched as Myra observed it, stretched it, then tried it on her arm and made a face.

"What's that face for, My?"

"I don't want to wear it on my arm," She pouted, "It looks funny on my arm."

"Then wear it some where else," I laughed, she was really dumb sometimes.

She muttered something that sounded like stupid know it all brother than stretched the band again. I was getting tired of watching her stretch the poor piece of cloth so I snatched it from her and stretched it over her mess of green hair and placed it on her neck.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yep, thanks Terry!"

I laughed and started eating my breakfast while she ran upstairs to mess with her hair and brush her teeth. She came down a minute later and stopped in front of me, "Try not to smile to where your teeth show too much."

"Why?"

"All of our teeth look like canines so we have to be careful."

That's right, I totally forgot, my front two teeth curved inwards but were still razor sharp and all my other teeth were just as sharp.

'**Great, just what we need, more complications.'**

'**Oh hush you big baby, just don't smile that much.'**

'**And what will you do when you laugh?'**

'**Cover my mouth.'**

My mouth made the shape of an 'o' and then I went upstairs to brush my teeth.

"TERRAN KAIN WING HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I heard Myra screech.

"I'm coming I'm coming woman, sheesh!"

I ran down the stairs and we sprinted out the door yelling bye dad on our way out. We reached the class on time and the teacher asked us to wait outside. Then I noticed Myra shaking.

'**Are you nervous?'**

'**Just a little, we've never been around so many humans before.'**

'**You're an alpha, you'll be fine.'**

She laughed, **'And you're my trusty beta and little brother.'**

I growled at her, and then started laughing because I cheered her up. Her laughter joined mine right as the teacher opened the door; we covered our mouths to hide our teeth then walked in, still laughing. The students were staring at us incredulously; I guess that was because they weren't used to twins that had laughter that harmonized, guess they never met mythical creature twins.

'**Let's not push them too far, okay?'**

'**Sure, but can we tease them a little?'**

When she giggled I took that as a yes, and so I started the introduction,

"Hello, we are the Wolf twins," I almost started laughing at how ironic dad's fake last name for us was.

"My name is Myra Wolf, and this is my brother Terran," Myra said picking up where I left off without a moments pause.

"We are glad to meet you and hope we have a good year in your class." We ended the introduction simultaneously.

'**Oh god, that was so much fun, look at their faces!'**

The faces of the students were, indeed, funny but I wasn't paying attention to that.

"Excuse me, teacher, do you mind if we ask them questions?" a girl asked.

"Of course not, one at a time and wait till they call on you though."

'**You know, I didn't think that this school would be so well-mannered.'**

'**I know what you mean Terry; let's answer some questions though, okay?'**

'**Sure, alpha.'**

Myra called on one of the girls, "Why do the two of you have strange eyes?"

"Well, mother had strange eyes that didn't have pupils," I could tell she was about to start crying so I picked up the sentence.

"And father had crescent moon pupils, so we got a mixture."

We heard a chorus of wow's, oh's, and aw's. The next question was one of the hard ones, "Where are your parents?"

Myra visibly flinched and meekly said "Next." This of course got the class talking, and then one of the strange questions popped up, "Is that your natural hair color?"

Myra covered her mouth and laughed, "Yes, it is, we were born with this color hair and with identical birth marks, the only difference is mine is a waxing crescent moon and Terran's is a waning."

"Do you two have nicknames for each other?"

We smiled slightly and Myra went first, "Since Terran is a couple minutes younger than me I call him Beta, Terry, or little brother."

I growled at the last one putting the girls in the class in a fit of giggles, "It's true that Myra is older so I call her Alpha, My, or Silver."

"Why do you call her silver?"

"Because when the moon is full her pupil turns silver."

This made the class almost bombard Myra and she just covered her mouth and laughed.

"Class that's enough, now then, we'll put Myra next to Caelan," A tall slender boy raised his hand and smiled at Myra, she grinned back.

'**Don't bite him now.'**

'**Oh, please I'm not like YOU.'**

She turned her head and smiled fully to where only I could see her razor sharp teeth glinted in the sun.

"And we'll put Terran next to Amaya."

A girl with black hair and dark blue eyes smiled and raised her hand, I grinned back.

'**She's pretty Terry, and her name means night rain, she's Japanese.'**

'**How do you know this?'**

'**Darien.'**

I rolled my eyes at my sister then sat next to Amaya.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Homeroom was pretty boring, Caelan was really nice and he caught me up with class. He had orangey red hair and green eyes, figures, he's Irish! Most of what we learned in this class already is what Darien had already taught us so I surprised the teacher by already knowing the answer to all the questions. Terran knew the answers as well, but he was dead asleep. I decided to not pay attention and instead be on alert for anything suspicious. I was in the middle of my scouting when a piece of paper was slid into my hand; it was a note. I looked up at Caelan who was still listening to the teacher, his eye slid towards me and he smiled. I opened the note and it read:

Shouldn't you be paying attention? After all it is your first day of class and I don't think you want to make the teacher angry.

I smiled and wrote back:

Don't worry about me, Darien already taught us this, if you need help you can ask me anytime, I think?

I slid the note back to him when the teacher wasn't looking and instead of watching him write back I looked over at Amaya. She was pretty, and she seemed to like my brother, she looked up and caught me catching her staring at him. She went red as a tomato and I started giggling. The entire class turned at the sound of my giggle.

"Care to share what seems to be so funny Miss Wolf?"

"I'm very sorry ma'am; it just seems to me that I'm having de ja vu for I already learned this."

"Oh, alright then," She turned back around to the white board and resumed teaching.

Caelan poked my arm and handed me the note:

That was close Myra, but you already learned this from the headmaster?

If you don't mind my asking, why do you and Terran live with him?

I sighed; it seems someone has to learn of our adoption. I wrote back to him:

About four years ago, my father was killed on the job. For two years our family lived in grief but when a fire came and destroyed our house mother had a breakdown. Terry and I brought her into the shelter of the forest so that no one could see her in this condition but then she finally lost it. She went insane, but she didn't want her children to see her like that, so she did what she thought was right; she committed suicide. For a year, my brother and I lived in the shelter of the forest; we hunted our food and took shelter in caves. When we went to the clearing where Darien found us, he invited us to the academy, when he learned of our orphanage he took us in; we've lived with him since.

I handed the note back to him and watched his reaction. When it was time for me and Terran to leave I woke him up with a telepathic message before raising my hand.

'**Hey Terry, wake up we have a job to do.'**

"Excuse me, , Terran and I are the supervisors that are supposed to guard the night class on their way here, may we leave?"

"Let me see your bands to prove it first."

We showed her the bands Darien gave us then waltzed out of the classroom.

'**Sweet dreams?'**

'**Yes, actually, since I was so RUDELY awakened this morning.'**

'**Sorry, hey Beta, Amaya couldn't take her eyes off you today.'**

'**Oh really? And what did you and Caelan do?'**

"**Pass notes, he knows we're adopted but not the real reason why.'**

'**Oh.'**

We walked in silence the rest of the way. When the bell rang a swarm of students, mostly girls, met us in front of the moon class dorm. There were whispers about us saying how we're the two twins who act in synch without thinking and talk at the same time saying the same thing. I also heard a thing or two from the girls that said my brother was cute and wished that they might get the chance to out with them. When the dorm door opened, Ayden stepped out.

"Hey there Myra, Terran, I told you I'd see you today," We smiled then we went to either side of the group and led them down the path keeping the students in check with a glare or a snarl every once in awhile. Once we finally got to the school, the moon class surrounded Terran and I.

"So you two are the wolf twins that Ayden was talking about?" A vampire girl asked Terran. She had the same pale complexion as us, but she had goldish colored eyes and light brown hair.

"Um, yes?" he answered; I giggled which brought the attention to me.

"He also stated that you had half of your soul taken and by taking your soul they took your twin's?"

I smiled, a full out smile revealing my sharp teeth, "But of course, we came from the same cell, didn't we?"

This set off a round of laughter in the vampires but the soulless just stood there examining us. They had the same hollow eyes that I had in one of mine (I forget which.)

'**Terry, they're scaring me and I sense your discomfort, are you okay?'**

'**It's just that, there are so many magical creatures that I'm uncomfortable.'**

'**Alright, go ahead and phase I'll explain.'**

"Well, it was nice to meet you but now we have to go scout, bye!"

They watched us as we phased into wolf form and then we went over to Ayden.

"I'm sorry if they swarmed you, did you guys freak out?"

We shrugged then barked, we each licked his ice cold hands then ran off to run the route.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'**Terry, there's a human scent near here.'** I lifted my nose, sure enough there was. I grunted to let my sister know that I was following her and she headed towards the scent. We were about a few feet away when we saw them, two girls from the day class. One, I recognized as Destry, the other seemed to be shy and not wanting to be there. I phased back at the same time as Myra and we stepped out of the bushes.

"May I ask your names please?" Myra said, with one of the coldest voices I've heard her use.

"Oh, hi Myra, you already know I'm Destry and this is my cousin, Ceri."

"I'm afraid that you girls have to leave, you should know that you're not allowed to bother the moon class students." I told them.

"U-um, we were just about to leave, r-right Destry?" Ceri asked.

"Sure, we can see them tomorrow."

Myra and I watched as the two retreated to the dorms. Then I phased back and started the route again.

'**Penny for your thoughts,' **I heard Myra giggle over the telepathic link.

'**I don't actually know what I'm thinking.'**

'**Well, that's strange, the great always thinking Terry not knowing what he's thinking?'**

'**Oh hush you silly alpha.'**

'**Aw, you hurt my feelings beta!'**

I laughed, and sped up to where we were racing through the trees. She took the challenge and used her long legs to keep pace with me.

'**Can't you go any faster?'**

'**Of course I can, I was just going easy on you!'**

With that said I bunched my legs muscles and sent myself into a sprint. Myra laughed and easily kept up by extending her stride. She glanced over at me with her hollow eye then howled a long cry of pure joy. We both loved racing, and this was one of the few times we could. Myra barked a laugh then increased her pace shooting ahead of me.

'**Oh no, you're not getting away that easy!'**

'**Come and get me little brother!'**

I used my muscles even more and caught up to Myra easily, but she was still faster and her long legs gave her an advantage. With one last burst of speed she sprinted ahead and halted at our home. The chairman came running out shortly after.

"Did something happen, I heard a howl?"

"Its fine dad, if you weren't listening, it was a howl of joy." Myra stated, she had already phased back and was heading inside. I barked a laugh and headed in without phasing.

'**Why didn't you phase?'**

'**Don't feel like it, I have the strange feeling something bad might happen.'**

'**Oh, do you want me to be a wolf as well?'**

'**Yeah, just incase.'**

'**Right, I'll tell dad.'**

I waited in the kitchen while Myra was explaining everything to Darien. I always had a sixth sense for these kinds of things, so they took it very seriously. A few minutes later, the beautiful silver wolf known as my sister came bounding down the stairs; only thing is, she was soaked and currently shaking the water out of her fur.

'**What happened to you?'**

'**Darien said that I needed a bath.'**

I started laughing while she growled at me, barking things that only made me laugh harder. When the door creaked, we both stopped instantly. We crouched low, taking an offensive stance and growled low in our throats.

"Sheesh, you guys don't need to be so scary," a very familiar voice said.

"Ayden," Myra exclaimed, with another one of her split second phases. "When did you get here, why'd you come?" she asked.

"Um, well, I heard you howl, and then I heard you barking at each other and," he paused, "Well, I guess you could say I was worried about you guys." He said scratching his head.

"Aw, thanks Ayden!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next thing I heard was a gunshot, and a crash. When I looked up from my temporary blindness, I had a whole bunch of honey brown hair in my face and a pair of silvery blue eyes filled with concern were a bit too close to my face.

"Myra, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," I looked out from underneath him. My brother was currently holding a human down with his paw and snarling at him.

"Hey, Ayden, could you possibly help me up?" He looked down and had a small blush on his face, "Sorry," he smiled at me.

"S'all right, my brother might be a bit mad though."

'**He saved you from a bullet, I'm fine with it.'**

I laughed, causing them both to look at me, but I shook my head. I turned to look at my attacker, "And you are?" I asked him with a certain steely edge to my voice. He shivered at the cold threat my words held, and I smirked, showing a couple of my razor sharp lupine teeth.

"Mythical creature hunter, I work for a zoo, there's rumors about you wolf twins and I was sent to find you."

I did another split second phase and snarled at him. His eyes widened in fear and recognition of the fact that we _were_ wolf twins. Then he seemed to notice our eyes.

"You're half soulless?"

Ayden answered for us since we didn't seem like we were about to phase back any time soon "Yes, since they're twins you only need one of them to get half of each of their souls, but you need to get the other to get their entire souls."

I walked over to my brother and the hunter; I licked his face then howled.

'**Terry, go get dad.'**

'**What about the hunter?'**

I picked up his gun and dropped it by Ayden's feet; he gave me a small pat on the head. **'He's not going ANYWHERE.'**

I trotted back over put my forepaws on the hunter and snarled. My brother whimpered and ran upstairs to fetch Darien.

"So, why does the zoo want them?" Ayden asked, I looked at him he was walking towards us and his eyes looked like they were about to murder someone.

"You should know, you were there, you and your group escaped though."

I looked at Ayden and decided to try and add him into my telepathic link, which worked surprisingly. **'You were at the zoo?'**

He was shocked at my voice in his head but then he replied, **'Yes, and it's not a place I want you or your brother anywhere near.'**

'**Why, was it really that bad?'** We heard Terran's voice and looked over to see him and Darien standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

'**Oh, and My, good job adding him in, now we can easily call him if we need help.'**

Darien walked over to me and the hunter that I kept prisoner.

"You know, you have a high price on your head, Minaku."

"Please don't turn me in; I don't want to go back to the zoo."

My brother and I phased back, "Why don't you want to go back to your masters and why should we believe you won't try and harm us?" We said it simultaneously with the same amount of threat in our voices.

"They treat me like an animal, when I don't do well they beat me and I get very little food, what I do get is of very poor quality and is often rotten."

'**Terry, I know you're going to scold me for being weak,'**

'**But you take pity on this man as well?'**

'**Terran Kain Wing, are you saying you actually pity someone?'**

'**Yes, is there something wrong with that?'**

'**Oh Selene, what has the world come to?'**

'**Hey My, why'd you use the moon goddess name, you only do that when your about to say oh my god.' **

I shook my head and laughed at my brother, then walked over to Ayden.

"Were you listening to us bicker?"

He laughed, "Yes, and I must say it was quite amusing."

Terran walked over muttering about troublesome sisters that have telepathic links with their brother. Ayden and I laughed and the three of us went over to Darien.

"Well, he will be our new janitor."

"WHAT?!" All three of us screamed.

"I'm very sorry for all the trouble I've caused and I hope that in time you will forgive me."

"I'll go make food." I said in a monotone.

"I'm with you there."

"Id best be heading back to the school, class will be starting again soon."

"See ya Ayden!" We yelled as he sped out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Myra, get up you're gonna be late for class." The truth was she wasn't but it's the easiest way to get her out of bed.

"WHAT!!!!! OH Selene I slept in!!!!"

I cracked up; it never gets old waking her up while making her have a panic attack.

"What are you laughing about," she glanced at the clock. "Why you little," the rest was cut off because she had phased and was chasing me down the stairs. She phased back, waltzed into the bathroom, made a racket, and then came out holding a curling iron. Did I mention that it was hooked to an extension cord, or that it was on?

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" she narrowed her eyes, "Seriously My, you don't need to do that I'm sorry!"

She sighed, "Fine, I'll let you go this time."

"Then let's go eat breakfast."

We finished up at the house then ran out the door yelling bye to Darien and ran to class.

"Hey Caelan, what are we doing today in class?" I watched as Myra ran off to see her new friend and classmate. I looked around for the head of black hair and the dark blue eyes that I knew belonged to Amaya. When I didn't see them I headed over to my desk. 'So that's where she was.' I thought to myself. I smiled as Amaya shifted while she was asleep on her desk. I tapped her back, "Sweet dreams?" I asked slightly smiling but not to where she could see my teeth.

"Yeah, did you have sweet dreams yesterday?" She asked smiling. I chuckled and nodded then sat at my seat.

The teacher came in and faced the class at that time, "Class I'd like to tell you that we have another new student."

There were many murmurs around the class on how there were three new students in two days.

"Now, please welcome Caleb to the class."

A boy a few inches shorter than me walked into the room. He seemed similar to Myra and I somehow. He had a black ribbon with a sun amulet on it and a uniform similar to mine. He also had the armband symbolizing that he was a supervisor. My eyes narrowed and Myra's lips drew back into a small snarl to where you could barely see her teeth. Caleb's eyes landed on her and he smirked. His pale moon-blond hair was a bit spiky on the left side and the rest stayed floating freely across his face, and he had yellow eyes.

"Hello, my name is Caleb Ray, I came here from the Sun Valley," there were many gasps; the Sun Valley was one of the most beautiful places on the planet. Many children asked questions and he answered them all, while he was talking I noted that he had his four front teeth as canines like ours and then his normal canines longer than normal.

'**What do you think, alpha?'**

'**I'm not sure, he's not a vampire that's for sure, but he smells like a cat.'**

"Then we'll place Mr. Ray by Myra, Myra raise your hand please."

Her eyes narrowed,** 'Oh joy.'**


End file.
